


Your Guard, Your Shadow

by SapphireShine



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/F, Fanfic of Jjwutt's series', Gun Violence, Human Experimentation, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Masaru | Victor and Yuuri | Gloria are Twins, Mercenaries, Mild Language, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Separate Childhoods, Twins, Violence, fanfic of a fanfic, fanfic-ception
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireShine/pseuds/SapphireShine
Summary: Based on Jjwutt's "Tale of a Champion" AUIt's been roughly two months since Hop and Victor had experienced any trouble. Victor's champion duties have been tiring but routine, and Hop is making great strides in his goal of becoming a professor.No matter what they do, the past always finds a way to catch up to them. Something is afoot and someone is bent on using Victor to complete their plan. However, it turns out Victor wasn't the only one who experienced that past, more have, and they will make sure Victor doesn't suffer again. He was able to escape, and they'll do everything to keep his past from him, so he doesn't suffer anymore.A fanfic sequel to Jjwutt’s “Doing your Part” story and “Tale of a Champion” series, please read those stories before this one. They’re amazing!Tale of a Champion: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612999
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor, Yuuri | Gloria/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. First Save

Chapter 1: First Save 

Victor sighed as he finally finished his day of work and was walking to get a flying taxi, his day was mundane so far for champion duties, and he was tired. After Hop helped him get out of his funk a few months ago after his battle with Cynthia, things have thankfully turned into a calm routine with little drama, much to his relief. They had enough crap happen to them during the Gym Challenge and soon after. After all that, he was finally able to relax and enjoy his life with Hop. 

Victor took a breath as he finished calling for the taxi, now he was just waiting for it to arrive. The one he always took was with a driver he’d grown to know, it was a driver around Kabu’s age and was a very pleasant man. He always enjoyed taking rides with him, having that familiarity too helped when coming and going from the different cities. It was close to getting dark and the sun was already starting to vanish behind the mountains and buildings. His taxi driver said he would be arriving in a few minutes. Victor took out his phone so text Hop that he was on his way back, but something made him stop. An unsettling feeling filled his chest, his pokemon were nervous too. Just as he turned around, a figure launched from one of the alleys in an attempt to grab him, Victor managed to sidestep in time, but tripped and fell down from the sudden reaction. Before his attacker could lunge at him again, another figure jumped in from the sky and landed between them. The figure was female as much as he could see from her back, her hair was the same chocolate brown as his, in a short bob like style, she was covered in a black jacket with dark brown pants and heavy combat boots, bits of metal shining off of them in the fading light. She blocked the attack from the other figure and kicked them in the stomach, sending them into the alleyway. She turned to face him, only for him to find it covered by a white mask with a curved out bottom, it covered her whole face except for her mouth and her eyes, her mouth was still with a straight but serious expression, and her eyes were the same chocolate brown as his. The mask looked like one used in a play, or opera, with the eyes decorated with black lines to represent feathers and eyeliner. Her mouth relaxed into a more softer feature. Her jacket was unzipped revealing a dark blue tanktop underneath with a metallic belt around her waist, holding a team of five poke balls. She turned away and glared down the alley. 

Before Victor could speak, the loud cawing sound of a familiar Corviknight echoed in the developing night, the masked girl looked at him one more time, her expression unreadable, before she turned away and dashed down the alley where she sent his unknown attacker flying. 

The sturdy metal car of the taxi landed on the ground with a loud thunk and the door opened. 

“Victor! Are you okay?” the driver, Derek, called out as he jumped from his perch on his trusty Corviknight. He helped Victor to his feet. 

“I’m alright, I just fell, did you see anyone before you landed?” Victor asked as he picked up his fallen Rotom Phone. Derek shook his head. 

“‘Fraid not, I just saw you when I came in.” Derek said, Victor glanced down the alley one last time before hopping into the taxi to go home. Maybe Hop and Sonia can help him. 

Below, hidden from sight, the unknown girl had her hand around the attacker’s throat. She glared at them from behind her mask. 

“Who are you? Who are you working for? Why did you attack Victor Williams?” the girl asked in a harsh tone. The attacker choked a little under her grip, but gluped before glaring at her. 

“Like I’d give some brat my name. I know my place, but telling you my name ain’t one of them. The person who hired me says they’re partners with some guy named Hayase. They wanted Victor for a project or something, not like I care. I’m just here for some cash.” the attacker explained with some irritation, the girl sighed before slamming her hand in the back of his neck, effectively knocking him out. She stood up before walking to a wider part of the alley. 

“Release, Onyx.” the girl said as she pointed one of her poke balls, a flash of light and a very strong looking Corviknight appeared in the area, letting out a powerful cry. The girl smiled as she caressed the Corviknight’s beak. 

“Sorry for the narrow opening, but it’s best for privacy. Can you take me back to our hideout?” the girl asked, Onyx let out another caw in confirmation. 

“Thank you.” The girl rested her forehead on the Corviknight’s beak for a second before mounting on it’s back and they took off into the night. 

Elsewhere……………

Victor thanked Derek as the flyer was kind enough as to land right in front of his house. 

“Call me whenever you need lad!” Derek called as he flew off, his Corviknight cawing in goodbye. Victor waved at him from the ground, seeing them quickly disappear from sight, he walked up to his familiar wooden door and opened it. 

“I’m home-” before Victor could say anymore, he was pounced and tackled to the ground by an excited blur of purple. 

“VIC! YOU’RE BACK!” Hop yelled excited as he kissed Victor on the forehead, Victor giggled before returning one. 

“I’m glad to be back Hop, although this is the second time I fell down tonight.” Victor sighed, Hop frowned and got off of him, the two walked into the kitchen to see Victor’s mum and Sonia present. 

“Glad to see you two lovebirds again.” Sonia said, Ms. Williams giggled as she placed down a pot of curry.    
  
“Erm, Vic, what do you mean by the second time you fell down?” Hop asked, Victor rubbed the back of his head. 

“Well...” Victor told them how he was attacked and then saved by a masked girl. Hop and Ms. William seemed extremely concerned while Sonia seemed concerned, but also curious. 

“So back into the fray again. Sheesh at this rate you guys will probably be the ones saving the world five times over before you have a chance to get married!” Sonia exclaimed, causing Hop and Victor to turn as red as Cheri Berry. 

“B-back to topic! Someone is protecting Victor, whoever this masked lady is.” Hop said, Victor nodded before thinking back to the features he can remember. 

“There was something else, her hair and eyes were brown, similar to mine.” Victor said, in more of a mumble, but Sonia and Hop were able to catch it. 

“Brown hair and eyes, while that may reduce our number of potential heroes, it doesn’t by that much. Whoever she is, she must be being a masked protector for you for some reason.” Sonia said, Victor sighed as he planted his head on the table. For once, can’t they just have a peaceful year with nothing world ending happening??

* * *

The girl landed on a building somewhere in the outskirts of Spikemuth, she called her Corviknight back into his pokeball before opening a hatch and climbing down. 

“Gloria! Glad to see you made it back! So, anything?” Another feminine voice called out, the masked girl, now known as Gloria, sighed as she entered the main room, to find the owner of the voice to be another girl, around her own age, with messy purple hair tied back in a ponytail. She wore a dark purple exercise shirt with a black and red exercise jacket, one that was slightly large on her, so the sleeves were rolled up past her elbows. She wore black pants that stopped just past her knees and she wore a simple pair of slippers while a pair of heavy duty looking roller blades sat in a corner. Her eyes were a vibrant blue and a similar metallic belt around her waist containing a team of four pokeballs. 

Gloria removed her mask, her pale and young features exposed. The other girl looked at her as she gazed over her clothing. 

“Looks like a fight? Intentional or unwanted?” the girl asked, Gloria took a breath as she removed her jacket. 

“Intentional Koi, a mercenary lowlife was hired by one of Hayase’s partners, he was ordered to capture Victor. When they tried to attack him, I stepped in and fought them off.” Gloria said, Koi frowned at her. 

“Why are you still hiding Glo? Hayase is dead due to the incident with those twin jerkward nobles, who are also dead. I can handle the rest of his lackies, I have a bigger grudge anyway.” Koi said as she held a Cherish Ball in her hands, the small reflection of a draconic like creature inside.    
  
“It’s not a matter of grudge Koi, I know I should be happy that Hayase is dead, after everything he’s done to us, to humans, to pokemon, to your brother, but the problems don’t end with his death. He still had partners he worked with in Unova. They discovered Victor’s ability.” Gloria said as she held her hands close to her chest, to feel her own heartbeat. 

“I can understand that, trust me, I went through the same crap you did. It was a miracle we escaped when we did. Just, how long are you going to keep your identity from him? Isn’t your mother also worried?” Koi asked, Gloria’s frown deepened. 

“As far as I knew, Hayase took me away so quickly, that my mother doesn’t even remember me. I wouldn’t mind it staying that way for a little while longer. After what happened during the event with Eternatus.” Gloria sighed, Koi smiled softly as she walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder.    
  
“I’m in this with you Gloria, and I ain’t stoppin’ till you have your happy ending with your family. It’s the least I can do for you.” Koi said, Gloria smiled at her before hugging her. 

“Thank you Koi.” Gloria sighed, the hug lasted for a few seconds before the two pull away. 

“Where is Quartz? Is he out by any chance?” Gloria asked, Koi shook her head. 

“He’s just chargin’ he’ll be up in a few hours. You should recharge yourself, after a fight you need some rest. I’ll keep watch.” Koi said, Gloria smiled before heading off for another room. She glanced back at the Cherish ball on Koi’s belt, the last thing she has of her brother. Gloria shook her head, she is not going to let Victor end up like Koi’s brother. No, even if he never knew she existed, she’s going to defend him as much as she can. Hayase put all of them through so much hell, Victor was the only one to escape his grasp before experiencing any pain. Any pain Victor did feel due to Hayase was cured by his friends and family. 

Victor was the only one to have any sort of normal life, and grow as a normal kid. She wants to make sure it stays that way, no one else had the chance to live normally, Victor did, and she’s going to make sure it stays that way, as well as work with Koi and Quartz to clean up the mess Hayase made before he died. 

* * *

Victor sighed as he lied in his bed, he was still up, his mind going crazy about his mysterious rescuer. Just who was she? Why was she protecting him, and why was someone after him again? He thought of Hop again, would he also be in danger as well? If this person wanted to use leverage again, Hop and his mum might be targeted. Victor shook his head, no, he wasn’t going to let that happen. 

_ I won’t let anyone harm you again.  _

...Huh? Victor looked up at the sky, that voice… Victor felt his chest tighten as a familiar feeling he got with his pokemon resonated. Who else was talking? 

_ I am going to protect you.  _

His thoughts, they overlapped with someone else’s. Just, who were they? Victor placed his head on the pillow again, hoping he can get more answers tomorrow. Just, what is going on now? 


	2. Follow the Trail

Chapter 2: Follow the Trail 

It was the next morning, and after Oleana helped Victor with some work, he was able to leave early. Taking a taxi to the research lab to discuss his mysterious hero and who she might be. 

“Guys!” Victor called out, as Hop tackled him in another hug. Sonia smiled from her place near the whiteboard and laptops. The two boys walked over to her. 

“Well, we have some good news, and concerning news. Kabu called saying they found a man unconscious near the zone where Victor was attacked last night. After questioning from the police, turns out your hero also did her own interrogation. According to this man, she asked him why he attacked you. Turns out he was hired to capture you, apparantly Hayase wasn’t working alone. Then she knocked him out.” Sonia explained, Victor’s chest tightened, his father wasn’t working alone. That means he isn’t the only one who… 

“Vic?” Victor’s attention snapped back to Hop, who looked at him with concern. 

“If he wasn’t working alone, that means I’m not the only one who, he had. She must be...” Victor trailed off as he remembered the chocolate brown eyes that gazed on him. Her anger searing behind the mask as she glared into the alleyway. Both Sonia and Hop frowned, but Hop soon smiled at him. 

“Hey, at least you are not alone in this, someone else is trying to protect you. Maybe if we can find her, we can thank her properly.” Hop suggested, Victor smiled at that as Sonia also smiled. 

“Well, then, let’s discuss on how we can find this masked hero.” Sonia said with a small smirk. 

Elsewhere………….

Leon and Raihan were chatting just outside of the Battle Tower in Wyndon. Raihan somehow managed to finish his duties at the Power Plant early, so he was free to hang out however he pleased. The two were currently chatting and Leon was telling Raihan about Victor’s encounter the previous night, hearing it from Hop. 

“So Victor has some mysterious masked hero protecting him? Sheesh, at least that’s a good thing considering all the crap the poor kid had to go through.” Raihan said as he walked with Leon as they lightly circled the perimeter of the tower. 

“Yeah, let’s hope she can help him out if we can’t.” Leon sighed, their gazes soon got fixed on another figure, looking at the tower quizzically. Their stark white hair stood out like a sore thumb from their darkly clothed body. Unlike Bede’s messy cloud of Wooloo fur, the figure’s hair was smooth and long, it reached to just above their neck, with a portion off to the side, draping the left side of their face, nearly covering their left eye. Their eyes were a bright magenta like color, and practically glowed, they wore a black hoodie with dark pants and heavy duty boots. Their expression was analytical, but also very neutral. 

“HEY THERE!” Raihan suddenly shouted, catching the white haired figure’s attention. They turned to face the duo, their magenta eyes staring right at them. The figure sighed before walking over to the two. 

“Gym Leader Raihan, Battle Tower Manager Leon, is there something you need?” the figure asked in a simple but formal tone. Despite their dress, they spoke with high levels of respect, something they both weren’t that too familiar with. 

“Erm, we were wondering why you were looking at the Battle Tower. Are you a trainer perhaps? Plus, you already know our names, what’s yours?” Raihan asked, the figure looked at them before sighing. 

“I am a trainer, however I do not get into battles unless absolutely neccessary. My name is Quartz.” the figure said, Raihan whistled. 

“Quartz? Fancy name.” Raihan said, Leon just looked at the figure with curiosity. 

“If you are wondering why I am exmining the Battle Tower, is due to the events that occurred during the Gym Challenge a few months ago. If I recall correctly, Professor Hayase was doing some testing at this tower with former Chairman Rose before his arrest. While many events took place in the Power Plant, this place also saw quite a few things if I recall correctly. Leon, you were former champion and had connections with Rose prior to those events. Did he ever mention anything about Professor Hayase’s work?” Quartz asked, their gaze fixed on the two trainers. Both Raihan and Leon stiffened at the mention of the name, but Quartz’s gaze remained neutral. 

“Why do you want to know? Hayase was a casuality during the last chaotic event involving those twins. What does his work matter anyway?” Leon asked, crossing his arms, he swears if more people are trying to question Victor about Hayase, he’s going to punch someone. Quartz continued to look at them. 

“On the contrary, his work is quite important, regardless of if he’s alive or not. No, he still has research partners that were located in Unova. Considering his, fate, no doubt these associates of his will try to travel to Galar in hopes of finishing his project. You want Victor Williams to be safe, right?” Quartz asked, both Raihan and Leon got a dark look on their face. Raihan growled lightly as Quartz continued to look at them. 

“Are you threatening us right now?” Raihan asked, Quartz just remained with a neutral expression, as if the change in atmosphere didn’t affect them in the slightest. 

“No, I am not, I do not wish any harm to come to Victor, in fact, someone I know wishes to confirm his safety. Do not go assuming things, the most logical approach is to gather evidence and find a trail Hayase left before his death. I am someone who wishes to end his line of projects for good, so, may we have a nice place to chat? In private?” Quartz asked, Raihan and Leon looked at each other, almost in silent conversation. 

"Let's head to the top of the Battle Tower then." Leon said, Raihan continued to look at Quartz with a weary eye. They took notice of this and locked their gaze. 

"Do not worry, while there are things I am weary to say. I can assure you I mean no harm. Everything will be cleared up once we talk." Quartz said, Raihan nodded lightly before removing his eyes from the white haired person. Leon looked back briefly and got a good look at Quartz's magenta colored eyes. He looked just as deathly pale as Piers, and his expression was stiff. Something about his eyes threw him off. It reminded him of something, but he doesn't know what. 

Elsewhere………….

Victor and Hop stepped out of the flying taxi to the exact same spot in Motostoke where Victor was attacked and then saved. The alley was just to their left. 

“So this was the place?” Hop asked, the street seemed fairly normal, not to mention wide open. Since someone tried to attack Victor here, they were confident that no one was around. Whoever they were dealing with, they weren’t afraid of getting caught. He squeezed Victor’s hand slightly. 

“Yeah, she kicked the attacker down that way. She vanished into there before Derek picked me up.” Victor said as he pointed to the alley, they both took a breath and held on each other before venturing in. Luckily, the place wasn’t too messy, the brick walls of the surrounding Motostoke buildings were far apart enough for them to walk side by side, Victor noticed a few knocked over trash cans in one area. Victor felt something as he stopped and looked at the area. 

“Vic, you okay?” Hop asked, Victor let go of his hand before kneeling down and lightly pressing his hand on the ground, he took a breath. 

Soon, the world rippled, and he saw ghostly figures in the area, the masked hero with her hand tightly around the attacker’s throat. 

_ “Who are you? Who are you working for? Why did you attack Victor Williams?” She sounded angry, but also, concerned, the attacker glared at her.  _

_ “Like I’d give some brat my name. I know my place, but telling you my name ain’t one of them. The person who hired me says they’re partners with some guy named Hayase. They wanted Victor for a project or something, not like I care. I’m just here for some cash.” The attacker responded, the masked girl sighed before knocking him out with a blow to the head. The girl stood up before walking deeper into the alley before vanishing from sight.  _

Victor’s eyes snapped back to reality and the figures faded. He took a few breaths as he stood up. Hop helped him stand up with a concerned expression. 

“Vic? Are you okay? What just happened?” Hop asked as he continued to hold onto him. Victor was out for what felt like hours when it was just seconds, just frozen there. Reminded him a little too much of when Hop saw him during their trials with the legendary Pokémon. 

“I’m okay, whoever she is, she, she’s definitely someone who was used by Hayase.” Victor said, as he continued to look down the alley where her projection vanished. 

“Whoa, whoa, are you sure? I mean, that would explain why she saved ya, but, what did you just do?” Hop asked, Victor turned to him and gripped his shoulders and looked at him with a serious expression. 

“I saw her.” Victor said, he removed his grip before rubbing the back of his head and taking a breath. 

“I, I don’t know how, but when I placed my hand on that spot, her, projection just appeared. Like a ghost, I saw her interrogate the one who attacked me last night. I could hear her too, she sounded angry, the one that attacked me, said that he was hired by some of Hayase’s old partners, that means they must be here. They, they want to catch me again, for something. I don’t know what, but, after she was done, she knocked him out before going that way. I, I don’t know what happened exactly, but I think whatever Hayase did to her, and what he did to me, somehow leaves our ‘memory’ in a certain area.” Victor rambled as he tried to logically explain what he just witnessed. 

“Babe! Calm down!” Hop exclaimed as he gripped Victor’s shoulders and planted a kiss on his lips to make him quiet. Victor’s ramble immediately stopped. 

“Just, calm down, I did hear what you said, it matches up with what Sonia told us earlier. We can ask her about this once we get back to the lab, but for now, that memory or whatever allowed us to see where she was. You said she ran deeper into the alley, let’s explore and see what else we can find. Do you feel sick? Do you feel like when you tried to Dynamax during the Gym Challenge?” Hop asked, Victor shook his head with a relieved sigh. 

“No, I actually don’t feel any different at all. If anything, my hand feels little weird, but that’s about it.” Victor said, Hop smiled before grabbing Victor’s hand and quickly running down into the alley, dragging Victor behind him. 

“Wah! Hop, slow down!” Victor said as he tried to not trip from Hop’s sudden increase in speed. The two came to a stop in a wider area of the alley, where the buildings forming the narrow path ended, leaving a wider space with other wider building walls making up the surroundings. They looked around before something caught Victor’s eye. He walked over and picked up a large black feather with gradient, but barely noticeable violet purple tips. 

“Wait a second, that’s a Corviknight feather!” Hop said, Victor didn’t say anything before placing the feather back on the ground and placing his hand on it as well. He took a breath and tried to do what he did earlier. Suddenly, the world rippled, and the form of the masked girl appeared again, standing in the center of the wider area. 

_ “Release, Onyx.” She grabbed a Pokeball from her belt and pointed it at the ground, a flash of light and a very strong looking Corviknight appeared in the area, letting out a powerful cry. She smiled as she caressed the Corviknight’s beak.  _

_ “Sorry for the narrow opening, but it’s best for privacy. Can you take me back to our hideout?” her Corviknight cawed.  _

_ “Thank you.” The girl rested her forehead on the Corviknight’s beak before mounting it’s back. The Pokémon flapped its wings with a powerful burst before vanishing into the sky and rippling away from reality. Victor felt like the wind was real and fell back from the invisible force.  _

“Gah!” Victor nearly hit the ground before Hop caught him. 

“Vic! You okay? What did you see?” Hop asked, he knows he asked the question a lot, but for someone whose lover is constantly under threat from scientific sickos, can you blame him? Victor nodded and he stood up, still holding onto Hop like some unknown force would trip him. 

“I saw her again! The projection, she has a Corviknight, she used it to fly out of the alley. I didn’t see which direction she went though, but she named it, or at least called it Onyx.” Victor said, he picked up the feather again. 

“We need to head back to Sonia and tell her what we saw, maybe ask Da-Kabu if he saw a large Corviknight fly out of here last night.” Victor said, blushing again as he nearly used the title for Kabu again. Sure he saw Kabu as the father he never had, but the fiery gym leader was a little, too doting. Not that he minded it, he just wasn’t used to the amount of affection the older man would give him, he was even close to Hop’s amount of love in terms of fatherly love. 

“Then lets head to the Galar Mines No. 2 then! Kabu should be there at this time of day.” Hop said, Victor nodded only to let out a yelp as Hop scooped him up into a bridal hold. 

“H-Hop, what are you doing?” Victor asked as his face turned red, Hop smiled at him. 

“You looked a little wobbly.” Hop said with a smile, before Victor could protest, Hop ran in a sprint through the alley as Victor clung onto him. 

Elsewhere………. 

Gloria sighed as she flew over Postwick, Koi went to do some more info gathering and training while Quartz finished charging an went to examine the Battle Tower. Before it became the battle tower, it was Rose Tower, and Professor Hayase did his experiments in that tower and the powerplant before his death. She was going to check out the powerplant today, see if he left behind any clues, or see if his colleagues were hiding out there somewhere. To think Victor and his mum where able to escape to Galar, and live in this peaceful town, away from the madman that was their birth father. Koi already lost her brother to him and his insane experiments, she isn’t going to let Victor face a similar fate. 

She stroked Onyx’s feathers and he cawed in response, before picking up speed and changed directions for Hammerlocke. That’s where she needs to scout, to find anything. Her flashphone sudden popped out of her bag and planted itself in the tuff of feather’s on Onyx’s neck, so it was facing her. The screen lit up to show Koi in some lighter clothing, something akin to the Fighting gym and Rock gym uniforms, the only thing she had on her that was the same was the slightly big black and red exercise jacket. She also wore a pair of red tinted sunglasses. 

_ “Yo! How’s my girl doing?” Koi asked with a smile.  _

Gloria chuckled as she flickered her gaze between her phone and the sky. 

“I’m fine Koi, I’m heading to Hammerlocke to investigate the Powerplant, you? You said you were going to do some investigation of your own.” Gloria said, Koi smiled at her. 

_ “Yep! I’m also heading to do some training with Bea, so I’m at Stow-on-Side. I can get my training in and information considering she’s a Gym Leader. Kill two birds with one stone.” Koi said with two fingers up.  _

“That seems like a smart idea, sadly I cannot go out in public yet.” Gloria sighed, Koi sighed with her in agreement. 

_ “I understand, considering how nosy the media has been on Victor, if you so much as show your face in daylight, there’s going to be questions. So how are you going to get into the powerplant without getting spotted?”  _

“Same way I can sneak into any building, Lazuli’s skill of turning invisible when wet is extremely useful.” Gloria said, Koi chuckled. 

_ “Why am I not surprised, you and that Inteleon* of yours are like the most skilled spy duo I know. Better not get caught now, cause that will cause a lot of trouble.” Koi raised her sunglasses to reveal her blue eyes.  _

“Don’t worry I’ll be careful, take care Koi, also, your reflects are off.” Gloria said, Koi’s eyes widened before blinking her eyes a few times with a breath, before opening her eyes again, having her eyes now a rich forest green. 

_ “Thanks for the reminder!” Koi flashed her another smile.  _

“Be careful Koi.” Gloria said, Koi always did small things to remind herself of her brother. Koi sent her a peace sign before ending he call. Gloria smiled as she petted one of her great balls on her belt, the reflection of an Inteleon resting peacefully inside. 

“Just rest a bit more Laz, I’m going to need you at full strength.” 

Elsewhere…………..

Koi ended the call before making her way to the Fighting Gym, she went in and was greeted with Bea at the entrance, who smiled at her. 

“Ah, Tori! There you are, I was wondering when you would show. The gym is free for us to train right now.” Bea said, Koi smiled as she walked with Bea to the main Gym area. 

“I would never miss my training unless absolutely necessary, you know that.” Koi smirked, Bea chuckled, she walked to one end and Koi walked to the other. 

“Alright Tori! Get ready! Go, Machamp!” Bea exclaimed as she threw her pokeball and the four armed pokemon leaped intot he field. Koi smiled as she raised her own pokeball, she tossed it into the air. 

“Release! Gallade!” Koi shouted as the green and long bladed form landed on the field. 

“Let’s take them down, Jade.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In the Pokemon SPECIAL manga for Sword/Shield, it explained that if Sobble's skin gets wet, it can turn invisible. I am assuming this ability remains throughout Sobble's evolutions. It's an interesting concept. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I was determined to finish this and it's almost 2am, oh boy. Well, again I hoped you guys enjoyed. If you have not checked out Jjwutt's original work, please do. See you guys in the next chapter, and I would like your feedback. See ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a fanfic inspired by Jjwutt's work! It's reusing a plot that I've been wanting to use (and currently trying to use) for Pokemon. If you guys haven't been spoiled enough, please check out Jjwutt's work so you can understand want is happening here. They are amazing! This is a completely different writing style, I'm more used to narrative/third person view. So just as a heads up for future chapters. I do not write like Jjwutt, so I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter, and I'll see you guys next time. Maybe. Night!


End file.
